Fallen angels
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sous forme de fic, ou inversement. VII- Le baiser de la princesse.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angels

**Fallen Angels**

**Prologue**

**:**

**L'apocalypse selon Samuel**

J'ai décidé de me faire plaisir. J'ai découvert qu'il était plus simple pour moi d'écrire sous forme de drabble, alors je tente cette expérience, sans savoir exactement où je vais : écrire une fic uniquement sous cette forme-là. C'est peut-être délirant comme idée, je m'en fous, j'ai envie de tester.

Bref, cela fonctionnera donc comme ceci. Cette fic est une sorte de version à moi de la saison 4. Il y aura de nouveaux personnages et ce sera sûrement confus au début. Je vais faire une sorte de puzzle et il y aura à chaque fois des points de vue différents, avec des flashback et même peut-être des projections dans le futur. Je veux tout expliquer et pour cela je me suis basée aussi sur les quelques spoilers qu'on a de la saison 4.

Il y aura donc un drabble par jour, et cela jusqu'à la fin sauf en cas de problème majeur.

Voilà donc le premier. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

oOo

Et on nous apprend que Dieu est grand.

Mais Satan est légion sur cette Terre.

De qui sommes-nous les instruments ?

Et à quoi bon se battre si le combat est inégal ?

J'ai déjà trop perdu, et si j'avance encore

Trouverai-je l'essence du mal en moi ?

N'y a-t-il donc aucun Bien qui équilibre la balance ?

Avant que ne vienne la fin du monde

N'y a-t-il personne là-haut pour m'entendre ?

Et qui puisse descendre pour m'aider à vaincre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angels

**Fallen Angels**

**I**

Expiation

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages de cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire des misères.

oOo

Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux mois. Sam compte les jours comme un alcoolique compterait les nuits sans boire. Il y a deux mois, sa drogue, son frère est mort. Quelque part pour lui ça revient au même.

Il se force à cocher les cases du calendrier une par une, et ce au feutre rouge. Des marques comme autant d'entailles à vif sur sa chair et dans son cœur. C'est le prix à payer pour n'avoir pas su le sauver.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Angels

**Fallen Angels**

II Et comme la petite bête

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages de cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire des misères.

oOo

Il monte Dean, il monte. Il n'est plus accroché à ses chaînes et tous les autres le regardent comme s'il était fou.

Il grimpe Dean, il grimpe. Et chaque pas l'essouffle plus mais il n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir atteint le sommet.

Il souffre Dean, il souffre. Mais il sait que ce qui l'attend en haut est ce dont il a le plus besoin pour survivre.

Il tombe Dean, il tombe. Il entend la voix de Sammy qui lui hurle qu'il ne doit pas abandonner. Qu'importe la chute, il recommencera.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angels

**Fallen Angels**

III A tes souhaits

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages de cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire des misères.

Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais pas internet du week-end. Comme toujours, j'espère que vous aimerez.

oOo

Sam a rencontré cette fille dans un parc. Et elle lui a juste dit : « Je suis là par hasard. » Et tout de suite il a su qu'elle était particulière. Pourtant, elle a dix-huit ans à peine, peut-être même moins, pas de conversation, un humour présent mais futile et un charisme quasi-inexistant. Pas vraiment belle, pas laide cela dit. Une fille ordinaire mais d'un calme à faire peur.

« C'est toi que je cherchais. » lui a-t-il assuré, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Si tu le dis. » lui a-t-elle répondu.

Elle s'est levée et s'est mise à marcher, et lui il l'a suivie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui a-t-elle demandé.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Elle a repris son chemin en haussant les épaules et Sam a souri. Il a enfin trouvé une réponse à toutes ses prières.


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Angels

**Fallen Angels**

III Alea Jacta Est

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages de cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire des misères.

oOo

« Vous et votre ami, vous accomplirez de grandes choses. J'ai toujours eu cette prophétie en ma possession, et mon père avant moi, et bien d'autres avant nous. Peut-être mille ans que nous attendions et le moment est venu. J'aurais vu, de mes yeux vu, les prémices de cette union qui engendrera une nouvelle espèce. Qui engendrera les Dieux qui gouverneront les trois mondes. »

« Mais que suis-je alors ? » demande-t-elle au prêtre qui vient de lui faire cette confession. Elle voit ses camarades observer la vieille église d'un œil morne. Elle sait qu'ils avaient imaginé mieux pour leur dernier voyage scolaire. Et elle est désolée pour eux car elle sait que c'est sa faute s'ils se retrouvent ici. Désormais elle ne croit plus du tout au hasard.

« Ah mademoiselle vous êtes… »


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Angels

**Fallen Angels**

V Tombée du ciel

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages de cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire des misères.

oOo

Dean continue de monter, peut-être pour la millionième fois.

Il n'a plus de forces, mais Sammy appelle toujours, alors il n'a pas le choix.

Il arrive au moment critique, cinquante centimètres avant la délivrance.

Il voit cette pierre sur laquelle il bute toujours, celle qui représente sa culpabilité.

Il pose le pied dessus et s'attend à la chute, qui ne vient pas.

Une petite main a accroché la sienne et le retient au-dessus du vide.

Doucement, elle le tire et bientôt, il est allongé sur un terrain plat. Il a réussi.

« Je crois que tu es libre. »

Il la regarde : elle a de longs cheveux argents, des yeux de la même couleur, de grandes ailes noires et un corps presque translucide.

« Tu es un ange. » affirme-t-il sans avoir la moindre idée d'où il sort une telle bêtise.

« A ce qu'on m'a dit… »


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Angels

**Fallen Angels**

VI On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des oeufs

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages de cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire des misères.

oOo

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Mary avait toujours détesté l'échec. Cela tombait bien, car elle semblait destinée à la réussite : elle était belle, intelligente, sage et déterminée. Un jour, elle tomba amoureuse de John, un cow-boy sauvage qu'elle apprivoisa lentement, et qu'elle épousa. C'est à peu près à cette période qu'elle apprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

Terrassée de douleur, elle alla noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool : chaque jour, elle racontait à John qu'elle allait voir une de ses amies, et chaque jour, elle se rendait dans le même bar et y buvait jusque tard dans la nuit.

Un soir, un homme ayant remarqué son manège vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« Je vous offre un verre ? » lui demanda-t-il, l'air concerné.

Et Mary lui raconta toute son histoire sans préambule. Après l'avoir écoutée avec attention, il attrapa sa main et la fit danser sur un doux air des Rolling Stones.

« Je peux tout arranger si tu le souhaites, mais il faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi en retour. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il lui sembla sincère.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Tes enfants seront les plus beaux du monde. » dit-il en souriant.

Puis il l'embrassa brièvement et disparut dans la foule des amoureux.

La jeune femme n'entendit plus parler de lui et l'oublia complètement. Un mois et demi plus tard, son médecin lui annonça que, par miracle, elle était tombée enceinte. Si c'était un garçon, elle l'appellerait Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Angels

**Fallen Angels**

VII - Le baiser de la princesse

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages de cette merveilleuse série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour leur faire des misères.

Pour la première fois, Sam l'emmena en chasse.

Ce qui ne devait être au départ qu'une banale traque au fantôme vengeur devint une intrigue complexe autour d'un démon qui manipulait les âmes en peine.

Elle se sentait un peu dépassée et regardait terrifiée Sam se battre contre les esprits, sans trop savoir quoi faire, sa Winchester à la main.

Soudain, le démon fit son apparition. Elle n'en avait jamais vu avant, et son cœur se mit à battre, mais pas de peur. Un désir effarant la prit, le désir d'embrasser la créature.

Elle s'avança d'un pas gracieux, plus belle et plus désirable que jamais, et le monde autour se tut, subjugué. Elle prit le visage du démon entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle sentit quelque chose passer par sa bouche et descendre dans sa gorge, quelque chose d'opaque et de monstrueux. Elle entendit le démon rire au fond d'elle et s'attendit à perdre le contrôle de son corps, mais il n'en fut rien.

Une force fulgurante se répandit dans ses veines, une impression de puissance la traversa de part en part. Hébétée, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et vomit une substance noire et gluante.

Sam, débarrassé des ses assaillants, accourut auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« De la bouillie de démon, » constata-t-il en observant d'un œil torve la tâche immonde sur le sol. « Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle. »

Elle sourit, et, prise d'une seconde impulsion, c'est lui qu'elle embrassa. La force la quitta pour glisser docilement à l'intérieur du jeune homme, dont les yeux luirent un instant.

« Et c'est ainsi que je dois t'aider à gagner ta guerre. »


End file.
